1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic module and an assembly method thereof and more particularly, to a touch display module and an assembly method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the touch display module is composed by a touch module and a display module, in which the touch module includes a cover plate, a pressure sensitive adhesive, a touch panel and an anti-splinted film (ASF), and the display module includes a display module, a backlight module, a front bezel and a back cover. The back plate is configured to fix and mount the display panel and the backlight module, and the front bezel is circularly disposed outside of the display panel and the back cover to fix the display panel and the back cover.
Currently, a common assembly method for the touch module of the touch display module is by forming the pressure sensitive adhesive on the cover plate, followed by positioning through an alignment pattern on the touch panel to bond the cover plate with the touch panel. With such assembly method, problems such as poor alignment precision between the cover plate and the touch panel and lower process yield rate due to foreign particles and/or gas bubble generated between the cover plate and the touch panel may easily occur.
Further, a bonding process of the touch module and display module is performed after assembly process of the touch module is completed. Generally, a double sided tape may be attached or an adhesive layer may be formed on the front bezel to bond the touch module and the display module. The alignment precision problem may easily occur in the steps of said assembling and bonding processes, thus it usually requires a rework process to improve deviation caused by poor alignment. However, the rework process may easily create a comprehensive destruction to said members, such that the assembling costs may be increased since integrity of members can not be retained.
In addition, in said display module, displacement of the members needs to be avoided by fixing the display panel and the backlight module through the front bezel and the back cover. However, the front bezel and the back cover may increase a thickness of the display module to further increase overall thickness of the touch display module. As a result, such conventional design does not meet the compact size requirement in the modern electronic products.